Kleptomane malgré moi - OS
by Floridianna
Summary: "La kleptomanie est une maladie mentale qui se caractérise par une obsession à voler des objets, cette monomanie pouvant se porter sur des objets dont la valeur importe peu". Mouais, pour moi, c'est juste une façon d'emprunter des objets et de les rendre dès que je n'en ai plus l'utilité alors pourquoi Jasper s'obstinait-il à ce que je me fasse soigner ?


**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je vous présente une petite OS que je me suis imaginée dans le bus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis après votre passage !

 **Résumé :** "La kleptomanie est une maladie mentale qui se caractérise par une obsession à voler des objets, cette monomanie pouvant se porter sur des objets dont la valeur importe peu". Mouais, pour moi, c'est juste une façon d'emprunter des objets et de les rendre si l'envie y est...

Rencontre entre un psychologue reconnu et une kleptomane malgré elle. Tous Humains & Rated M.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **KLEPTOMANE MALGRÉ MOI - OS**

Assise sur une chaise, juste en face d'un homme, foutrement séduisant, psychologue renommé qu'un "ami" m'avait conseillée pour soigner ma maladie qu'était la kleptomanie, je me demandais clairement ce que je pouvais bien faire ici.

Cet "ami" que je ne prenais pas comme un ami depuis qu'il m'avait dit que j'étais malade et que voler tout ce que je trouvais sur mon passage n'était pas normal. Cependant, il était difficile de lui en vouloir depuis que le Docteur Edward Cullen m'avait serrée la main.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Tout d'un coup, je ne ressentais plus l'envie de lui voler son pot à crayon. Pourtant, il était très joli et comportait plusieurs stylos de toutes les couleurs que je n'avais pas encore chez moi ! Il y avait un rose, un violet, un orange et même un doré !

Désormais, ses yeux d'un vert intense avaient toute mon attention.

\- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, vous souffrez de kleptomanie.

\- Rectification, mon ami pense que je suis kleptomane.

Il plissa les yeux et, oh, maintenant, je faisais une fixette sur sa pomme d'Adam. Je ne connaissais pas un homme qui en possédait une aussi hot !

\- Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

\- Hein, pardon ? Vous disiez quelque chose ?

Il sourit.

Oh non... J'étais mal barrée avec un type aussi canon. Putain, je détestais encore plus Jasper ! Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas conseillé un psychologue hideux qui ressemble à rat mutant avec une haleine sentant le cadavre, mais pas lui, pas un homme qui provoquait en moi une multitude de frissons inexplicables.

\- Je vous demandais si vous aviez toujours eu ce type de problème ?

\- De problème ? Vous trouvez que c'est un problème ?

\- Eh bien, voler les biens d'autrui est interdit et puni par la loi.

\- Ouais, mais concrètement je ne vole pas. J'emprunte et après m'en être lassée, je rends, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

C'est logique, non ?

\- Vous empruntez sans la permission du propriétaire ?

Hum, ouais évidemment que j'emprunte sans leur consentement, mais sinon ce n'était pas drôle !

\- Puisque je vous dis que je rends ce que je vole ! Je ne suis donc pas kleptomane !

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Mademoiselle Swan.

Continue de prononcer mon nom et je me jette sur toi, sur tes lèvres et surtout, sur ta pomme d'Adam. Quant à tes cheveux, j'en ferai mon affaire.

Ok, je crois que ne pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle depuis plus d'un an était en train de me monter à la tête et de me rendre folle. Pfft, quelle idée d'avoir cessé mes relations d'un soir aussi ! Je ne serais pas dans cet état si, hier soir, j'avais pu avoir mon quatre heure de détente.

Bref, je n'étais pas là pour penser à ma vie sexuelle inexistante, mais pour faire comprendre à ce Dieu vivant que je n'étais pas kleptomane.

Oh, une statuette ! Très jolie cette statuette ! Je la verrais bien sur ma cheminée ou sur ma table de chevet...

\- Mademoiselle Swan, cette statuette n'est pas empruntable, me surprit-il d'un ton sévère.

Oups, grillée !

\- Hum, elle ne m'intéressait pas, mentis-je.

Il me sourit sincèrement puis, son regard vrilla sur ma poitrine enfin, sur mon décolleté qui, malgré mes efforts, n'était pas si bien camouflé par mon chemisier blanc. Ouais, je crois que j'aurais dû mettre un soutien-gorge d'une autre couleur plutôt qu'un noir. Mais j'étais en retard au rendez-vous. J'avais pris celui-ci sans réfléchir.

Je crois que mes vêtements étaient les seuls choses que je ne volais pas ou que je n'empruntais pas car je n'arrivais jamais à les rendre...

Un jour, je m'étais emparée d'un beau manteau en cuir lors d'un repas de famille et, malgré le fait qu'il soit trop grand, je ne l'avais pas rendu à ma cousine. Depuis ce jour, cette dernière s'en était racheté un. Je ne voyais donc plus l'utilité de le remettre à sa place. Et puis, de toute façon, je l'avais vendu.

\- Depuis quand avez-vous cette maladie ?

\- Hé, je ne suis pas malade ! Je suis consciente de ce que je fais ! me défendis-je.

Son regard entendu me força à cracher le morceau.

\- Depuis que je suis petite... marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

Oh _merde_ , et voilà que j'allais chialer ! Comment voulais-je emmener ce bel homme dans mon lit si je pleurais dès notre première rencontre ?!

Attends, qui a dit que j'allais coucher avec lui ? Merde, c'est mon psychologue ! Je ne peux pas coucher avec mon psychologue. Enfin, concrètement, c'est lui qui n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait le truc de la déontologie à respecter.

Bon, après, si j'étais consentante, peut-être que... _Non, oublie !_

Un petit coup d'œil sur sa main gauche su stopper les pensées peu catholiques que j'avais eu à son encontre. Son alliance me narguait et j'avais presque envie de bouder. Pathétique, je sais, mais le fait qu'il soit marié m'emmerdait vraiment. Je n'étais pas ce genre de femme. Voler le mari des autres ne faisait pas partie de mes principes.

\- Et quels genre d'objets préférez-vous voler, hum pardon, emprunter ?

\- Ah, enfin vous reconnaissez que je ne vole pas !

Il crut être discret lorsqu'il leva les yeux, mais il avait tort puisque j'avais tout vu.

\- Écoutez, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écouté Jasper, mon ami, en vous appelant. Il croit que ce que je fais n'est pas normal, mais franchement, qui n'a jamais volé dans sa vie ?

Il plissa à nouveau les yeux, s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil noir en cuir et tapota son menton avec son stylo. Son regard avait tendance à dériver sur mon décolleté eh bien que je l'avais surpris la main dans le sac, je ne faisais rien. Bon, il était marié et je pourrais certainement le repousser, mais j'estimais qu'il était adulte pour comprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal.

\- Pourtant, vous m'avez appelé de votre plein gré, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Exact.

\- Pour quelle raison avez-vous pris rendez-vous avec moi si vous ne vous sentez pas malade ?

\- Euh, eh bien, je pensais que mon ami avait peut-être raison... Il a tellement été convainquant ! Tout ça parce que je lui ai emprunté sa jolie montre en or pour une soirée !

\- Pour une soirée ?

\- Ouais, je devais porter quelque chose en or, mais vous croyez sérieusement qu'avec mon salaire de serveuse, que je peux me payer un bijou en or véritable ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé directement à votre ami ?

Je pouffai.

\- Demander sa montre à Jasper c'est comme demander à un homme de prêter sa voiture chérie à une femme. Croyez-moi, il est encore plus fou de ce bijou que de sa nouvelle Mercédès. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je lui ai rendu.

\- Comment s'est-il rendu compte que vous lui avez pris ?

\- Il m'a surprise en train de reposer sa foutue montre sur sa table de nuit. J'avais vraiment fait attention à mes arrières en plus ! Le coup de vouloir aller aux toilettes et faire une petite excursion dans sa chambre pour poser ce maudit bijou comme si de rien n'était. Mais en fait, il savait déjà que j'étais derrière sa disparition soudaine. Il m'a piégé en m'invitant chez lui, ce con.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il a fait ça pour votre bien ?

Pour mon bien ? Pfft, Jasper était certes, un ami fidèle et gentil, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'a donné le numéro de téléphone de ce psychologue trop sexy pour mon bien. Je prenais cela comme une humiliation. Bon, il avait mal pris le fait que je lui vole, mais je m'étais excusée et... Merde, il avait été très vexé quand même...

\- Il m'a simplement dit que je devais voir quelqu'un pour cesser de voler les gens... dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne pensais qu'il irait jusqu'à me conseiller de consulter un psychologue. C'est quand même sacrément humiliant ! m'emportai-je en me levant, prête à partir.

J'enfilai mon manteau, pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Maintenant, je vais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires tout ça parce que vous ne prenez aucun patient le week-end ! parlai-je dans ma barbe.

Il ne dit rien et lorsque j'ouvris la porte de son cabinet, je sentis sa présence derrière moi et enfin, sa voix rauque, s'exclama soudainement.

\- Reposez le pot de crayon, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Quel pot de crayon ? lui demandai-je sans oser me retourner pour le regarder.

 _Merde_ , c'était la première fois que je me faisais choper ! Il va falloir que je revois mes techniques... Je ne peux pas me faire prendre à chaque fois que je tente d'emprunter un objet quelconque.

\- Celui qui était sur mon bureau et qui, maintenant, a élu domicile dans votre sac à main.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas pris votre pot de crayon, niai-je.

\- Bizarrement, ma statuette que vous admiriez quelques minutes plus tôt, s'est aussi envolée mystérieusement.

Bon, là, pour le coup, j'étais foutue.

\- Je tiens beaucoup à cette statuette. Je pourrais appeler la police pour votre acte, ils vous feront payer une amende importante et peut-être que vous séjournerez en prison jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un veuille bien payer votre caution.

L'ennui était que je n'avais personne pour payer ma caution et je ne pensais pas que Jasper ferait ceci pour moi. Il m'avait lui-même envoyé ici pour que je me soigne... Non, il se foutrait de moi et me laisserait croupir en prison pour je prenne le temps de réfléchir à mon acte.

\- Vous ne ferez pas cela ?

\- Je ne le ferai pas si vous me rendez mes affaires.

Il était de plus en plus proche. Je sentais son haleine fraîche contre ma nuque et je me retenais de gémir. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson qui était sans doute visible par cet homme marié, qui avait franchi la distance de sécurité qu'aucun psychologue ne se serait permis de franchir avec sa patiente.

 _Putain_ , et dire qu'il était marié ! J'étais dans la merde si sa femme décidait de faire excursion dans son bureau ! Non, non, non, je ne voulais pas de problème. Ce psychologue était la tentation à l'état pure, mais je ne voulais pas franchir la limite. Je n'étais ce genre de femme.

Soudain, il referma la porte en la claquant violemment, me faisant sursauter et crier au passage. Heureusement qu'aucun patient ne se trouvait dans la salle d'attente... Cependant, réputé comme il était, je ne serais pas surprise d'en voir d'autre lorsque je sortirai enfin de ce cabinet !

Enfin, si j'en sortais entière et vivante !

\- Je me fous de cette statuette et du pot de crayon.

\- Alors pourquoi me menacez-vous de porter plainte ?

\- C'était pour vous faire avouer, répondit-il en soulevant ma jupe avec sa main droite.

Ok, j'avais été en retard, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avais-je mis cette putain de jupe ? Bon, d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas deviner que je me ferais tripoter par mon psychologue puisque j'avais une image assez dégradante du Docteur Cullen. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si craquant et, oh, je ne peux certainement pas le laisser faire !

\- Vous êtes marié...

\- Je suis un homme respectable et fidèle. Si j'étais marié, je ne toucherais pas une autre femme que la mienne.

\- Pourquoi le faites-vous avec moi ?

\- J'en avais marre que mes patientes viennent me voir pour coucher avec moi ou pour me demander de les épouser. Cette bague était une idée de l'ami que nous avons en commun, Jasper.

Décidément, il était partout celui-là.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas marié ?

\- Ça vous ferez quoi, si je l'étais ? me demanda-t-il en collant son érection, seulement protégée par son jean et son boxer, contre mes fesses.

Même avec ces deux couches de vêtement, j'arrivais à deviner que son érection était impressionnante. Nom de Dieu, il me désirait ? Était-ce la simple vue de ma poitrine qui le rendait ainsi ? Je doutais fort que mon corps puisse être tentant pour un homme. Je ne me trouvais pas moche, mais je n'étais pas un canon non plus. J'incarnais la banalité, mais visiblement, mon psychologue était séduit.

\- Il m'a parlé de vous.

Oh le _con_ !

\- Il m'a dit que votre kleptomanie devenait un problème. Je lui ai proposé de donner ma carte et je vois que vous avez suivi ses conseils.

Oh, c'était donc ça ! Ce connard de psychologue me connaissait par le biais de mon "ami" Jasper. Je lui tirerai deux mots lorsque je serai sortie de cet endroit à celui-là !

 _Résolution numéro une :_ ne plus avoir de meilleur ami masculin qui est lui-même ami avec un psychologue !

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si belle, me déclara-t-il en me plaquant contre le mur.

Désormais, c'était ses deux mains qui caressaient mes fesses nues, me faisant regretter de ne pas avoir mis des collants. Mais franchement, cet accessoire n'allait pas empêcher ce dernier à me tripoter.

\- Maintenant que je sais que vous me mentez et que vous m'avez volé, je me dois de récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Timidement, je laissai tomber mon sac pour qu'il puisse récupérer son maudit pot à crayon et sa statuette. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas besoin et puis, il m'avait rodée. Autant que je me rende pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne voulais pas aller en prison !

« _Tranquille ? Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir qu'il te touche et qu'il te prenne contre ce mur ?_ » M'interrogea ma conscience.

Bon, d'accord, ce serait mentir si je n'aimais pas ce qu'il me faisait, mais merde, ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu ! Et n'était-il pas interdit de coucher avec sa patiente ? Il faudrait que je relise le truc de la déontologie pour éviter que je me fasse avoir à chaque fois...

Il retira ses mains de mes fesses et je compris qu'il retirait son jean lorsque j'entendis le bruit de sa ceinture et de sa braguette. Quant à moi, au lieu d'en profiter pour partir et rentrer chez moi, je restai contre le mur, attendant qu'il me touche à nouveau.

Je ne me sentais pas prisonnière. J'étais entièrement consentante. Je fantasmais sur lui depuis le début de la séance alors pourquoi refuser une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, hum ? Et puis, je le croyais lorsqu'il me disait qu'il n'était pas marié.

\- On risque de nous entendre, soufflai-je lorsqu'il vérifia si j'étais prête à l'accueillir en caressant mon intimité avec ses doigts.

\- Aucune inquiétude. Vous êtes mon seul rendez-vous de la journée, assura-t-il en me faisant glisser mon string jusqu'à mes chevilles.

Euh, avait-il prévu de me prendre dans son bureau avant notre rencontre ? Je crois que je ne le saurais jamais, même si je doutais sérieusement.

Est-ce que je prendrai le risque de parler de ma séance avec Jasper ? Si nous couchions ensemble et nous étions bien partis pour, mon ami ne saura rien. Je ne lui en voudrais pas si mon psychologue est un bon coup. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part...

J'hoquetai de plaisir lorsqu'il s'enfonça en moi, me prenant par surprise. Il fut vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire l'amour sans préliminaire, mais ici, nous ne faisions pas l'amour, nous baisions.

Cependant, son intrusion soudaine me fit légèrement mal et je ne pus retenir une plainte. Il eût la gentillesse d'attendre que je m'habitue à sa présence imposante et profita de cet instant pour relever ma jupe jusqu'à ma taille et caresser mes fesses.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. La prochaine fois, je commencerai par les préliminaires.

Hein ? Parce qu'il prévoyait une prochaine fois ? Sûrement pas, non !

Je ne réussis pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Seuls mes gémissements trouvèrent un moyen de s'exprimer au plus grand plaisir de mon psychiatre qui en profita pour m'offrir les meilleurs coups de reins que je n'avais jamais eu du temps où j'enchaînais les relations d'un soir.

Je m'accrochai difficilement au mur. Mes mains ne cessaient de glisser et bien que mon amant me maintienne fermement contre lui, je voulais garder un minimum l'équilibre.

\- Mon Dieu, réussis-je à dire.

Ses mains vagabondèrent sur mon chemisier qu'il déboutonna et je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas avoir arraché les boutons. Je tenais à garder sortir de son cabinet habillée.

Il me retira mon chemisier et le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Puis, ce fut au tour de mon soutien-gorge de rejoindre le sol. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inertes et caressèrent ma poitrine tandis qu'il prit soin d'accélérer ses pénétrations. Il mordilla même mon cou et mon oreille pour intensifier le plaisir.

C'était lui qui menait la danse. Il contrôlait notre étreinte. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir et je ne pouvais pas le toucher pour savourer la dureté de ses muscles. Honnêtement, je préfèrerais le regarder dans les yeux pour lire ses émotions.

Cependant, la position dans laquelle nous étions signifiait que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe sans sentiments. Enfin, telle était ma supposition et de toute façon, je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour qualifier notre étreinte comme étant "faire l'amour".

Afin d'intensifier ses pénétrations, il encercla ma taille de ses bras et me plaqua contre lui, m'empêchant de me maintenir contre le mur. Mon corps était littéralement à sa merci, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je n'appréciais pas ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Mon dos étant contre son torse, je sentis qu'il était encore vêtu de sa chemise et je sentais comme une injustice. Certes, il n'avait pas pris soin de retirer ma jupe, mais j'étais la plus dénudée de nous deux et j'allais lui faire part de mon mécontentement.

\- Votre chemise, soufflai-je difficilement tandis que ses doigts taquinèrent mon clitoris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma chemise ? me demanda-t-il stupidement.

Il savait très bien ce que j'attendais de lui, mais il s'amusait à me provoquer même pendant qu'il me prenait contre lui.

\- Je suis nue. A vous de l'être pour moi.

Il grogna contre mon cou, le mordilla et se retira doucement de moi. J'étais déçue qu'il arrête si tôt, me demandant si mon envie de le voir nu l'avait entraîné à tout arrêter. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'allais certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas être frustrée ! Je souhaitais ardemment connaître l'orgasme dans ses bras.

\- Retournez-vous, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et pus enfin me noyer dans ses pupilles noires de désir pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau.

Normalement, je n'aimais pas qu'un homme m'ordonne quoi que ce soit surtout pendant un acte sexuel, mais avec lui, c'était différent. J'étais complètement soumise et il fallait impérativement que je lui montre que j'étais parfaitement capable de prendre le contrôle sur notre étreinte.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et l'observai attentivement. Il n'avait pas encore retiré sa chemise et j'étais impatiente de le voir se déshabiller devant moi.

\- Venez la retirer.

\- Vous m'autorisez vraiment à le faire ?

\- Je ne vous aurez pas proposé de retirer ma chemise si je ne l'avais pas voulu.

Effectivement, ma question était stupide.

Désireuse de le déshabiller, je m'avançai vers lui et j'eus pas à peine de temps de poser mes mains sur le premier bouton qu'une des siennes releva ma cuisse pour permettre à nos sexes de se rencontrer.

\- Je préfère que vous me déshabilliez pendant que je vous possède.

Mon corps surchauffait et je suffoquai, impatiente de le sentir en moi. Je répondis à sa quête en frottant ma féminité contre son érection. Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour m'unir à lui une seconde fois.

Il débuta ses coups de reins tandis que j'affairai à déboutonner sa chemise. Je désirais tant arracher ses boutons pour en finir rapidement, mais étant donné qu'il avait pris soin de mes vêtements, je me devais de faire la même chose.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une chemise de rechange, me chuchota-t-il.

Venait-il de lire dans mes pensées ?

Toutefois, je ne cherchais à réfléchir plus longtemps et tirai sur les pans de sa chemise, faisant virevolter les derniers boutons. Mes mains ne tardèrent pas à caresser son torse et à profiter de la fermeté de ses muscles.

Edward souleva mon autre jambe, m'entraînant à poser mes mains sur ses épaules pour m'accrocher. D'une main, il fit tomber tous ses dossiers et me posa sur son bureau. Il reprit ses coups de reins et, puisque la fermeture de ma jupe était coincée, il déchira mon dernier vêtement. Je le maudis intérieurement, me demandant comment j'allais faire pour rentrer chez moi.

J'oubliais immédiatement ce problème lorsqu'il accéléra ses va-et-viens, me faisant hurler de plaisir. C'était si bon que j'étais capable d'oublier où je me trouvais et comment je m'appelais. Bon sang, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça, auparavant !

Je comprenais pourquoi toutes les femmes voulaient l'épouser. Elles devaient deviner qu'il était un Dieu du sexe. D'ailleurs, couchaient-ils avec toutes ses patientes ? Je ne pense pas être l'exception à la règle... Je le questionnerai après mon orgasme. C'est mieux ainsi.

Je sentis mon psychologue se tendre et il me le prouva en s'agrippant plus fermement à mes hanches. Comment allais-je faire pour oublier cette partie de jambes en l'air s'il se permettait de me marquer ? Il me semblait bien possessif...

Ses coups de reins ralentirent pour qu'il puisse effectuer des cercles avec son pouce directement sur mon clitoris. Je sentais l'orgasme arrivé, mais je ne voulais pas jouir avant lui. Je voulais que nous le fassions en même temps. Ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que je le verrais - et je me promettais de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans son cabinet - alors autant réaliser mes fantasmes maintenant avant de m'éclipser.

\- Jouis pour moi, je n'ai plus la force de tenir, me supplia-t-il.

Ah, je ne savais pas qu'il m'attendait. Quelle idiote...

Il intensifia ses caresses sur mon clitoris, me forçant à me cambrer et bientôt, je n'eus plus la force de me tenir à son cou. Je m'allongeai sur le bureau, entraînant ma tête à se poser sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Ce qui permit de rallumer ce dernier.

J'espérais qu'il n'était pas en train d'écrire quelque chose car il risquait de lire les résultats de notre ébat. Bon tant pis, ce n'était pas mon problème.

Je mordillai fortement ma lèvre inférieure lorsque l'orgasme envahit mon corps d'une puissante vague que je qualifiais comme étant un tsunami. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler ma jouissance tellement c'était bon. Je le sentis se déverser en moi, me forçant à me rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas mis de capote.

Le _con_ ! Il me fait des avances - que j'ai acceptées sans rechigner - et il n'a même pas pensé à nous protéger ! Bon, j'aurais dû le faire, mais personnellement, et vu que je n'avais plus de relation sexuelle depuis un an, je ne me trimballais pas avec un paquet de préservatif dans mon sac à main. Et puis, j'avais prévu de consulter un psychologue, à la base !

Je restais allongée sur son bureau, essayant de trouver une solution à ce problème parce qu'évidemment, ce n'était pas lui qui risquait de tomber enceinte à cause de son imprudence, mais moi ! Bordel, fait chier ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances ! Et surtout pas avec un homme que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève !

C'est alors que je me souvins que j'avais un implant. Je soupirai de soulagement.

« _L'effet du stress, j'imagine..._ » songeai-je.

Je ne tomberai pas enceinte après ce rapport. Cependant, j'avais intérêt à me faire dépister le plus rapidement possible !

Je revins au moment présent lorsqu'il se retira de moi, créant un vide insupportable. Cependant, cette gêne n'allait certainement pas m'entraîner à recommencer. Il fallait que je parte de cet endroit et que je me fasse oublier par mon psychologue super sexy qui en plus, a su me faire grimper aux rideaux !

\- Vous n'avez pas mis de capote... râlai-je.

\- Je viens de vous offrir un orgasme et c'est la seule chose à laquelle vous pensez ?

Ah Monsieur aurait-il été atteint dans son estime ! Ah, l'égo des hommes, c'était tellement facile d'appuyer sur les cordes sensibles.

Je me relevai, outrée par ses mots.

\- Ah parce que, pour vous, se protéger lors d'un ébat n'est pas important ?

\- Vous auriez pu me remercier.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Vous remercier ?

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Je ne savais pas que je venais de coucher avec un con, lâchai-je.

Oups, je crois que je venais de penser à voix haute... Tant pis, j'assumais parfaitement ce que j'avais dit.

\- Pourtant, je sais que vous avez aimé.

Je ne répondis rien, inutile de mentir. J'avais gémis tellement fort qu'il était impossible de démentir. Cependant, j'aurais pu simuler. Hum, et si j'entrais dans ce jeux-là ? Lui et son égo sur-dimensionné me faisait rire !

 _\- J'ai simulé, si vous voulez savoir. Hum, d'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis du temps à avoir un orgasme, répondis-je en souriant._

Je me levais de son bureau et partis à la recherche de mes vêtements.

Et _merde !_ Je n'avais plus ma jupe ! Il n'était pas question que je me rende chez moi en petite culotte !

Je sentais qu'il m'observait et il devait s'amuser puisqu'il avait le contrôle total sur ce qu'il se passait. Je pourrais parfaitement le défier et sortir d'ici à moitié nue, mais j'étais trop pudique pour oser m'afficher dans la rue ainsi. Bon sang ! Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi, tiens !

\- Vous êtes content ?! m'emportai-je. Je n'ai même plus de jupe pour me rhabiller et sortir de ce cabinet de malheur ! Vous auriez pu au moins faire attention !

\- Vous avez déchiré ma chemise, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Et en plus il souriait ! Il était très sexy avec ce sourire en coin et heureusement que je me contrôlais un minimum car sinon, je me serais jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser et le sentir me posséder à nouveau.

J'avais plus aimé faire l'amour avec lui que je ne voulais le prétendre, mais ça, il ne devait absolument pas le savoir.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez une chemise de rechange ! Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas une deuxième jupe ou un pantalon dans mon sac !

Il me regarda avec son sourire, s'habilla et reboutonna sa chemise sous mes yeux comme pour me narguer.

Et moi, comme une idiote, j'étais seulement vêtue de mes sous-vêtements et de ma chemise blanche. Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- A l'avenir, vous serez plus prévoyante.

 _Arghhh, putain d'arrogance !_

\- Plus prévoyante ? Excusez-moi d'être venue pour soigner ma kleptomanie, Monsieur le psychologue ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne couche avec tout ce qui bouge pour assouvir mon autorité ou obtenir ce que je veux !

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et me regarda plus sérieusement. Ah, avais-je toucher une nouvelle corde sensible ?

\- Sachez, que je ne couche pas avec toutes mes patientes. Vous êtes l'exception à la règle, mais je me devais de vous corriger.

\- Me corriger ?

\- Exactement.

Je ris jaune en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

\- Vous vous croyez dans un film sado maso ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas votre soumise !

\- Vous avez volé mon pot de crayon et ma statuette.

\- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas une enfant !

\- Je le sais, vu ce que nous venons de faire.

Je rougis comme une cerise lorsqu'il fit référence à notre ébat. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être gênée !

\- Il manquerait plus que vous ayez un penchant pour les fessées... marmonnai-je en regardant mes pieds pour cacher mes rougeurs.

J'étais timide de nature, que voulez-vous !

\- Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il, regardez-moi.

Je m'exécutai malgré moi et le gratifiai de mon plus beau regard noir. Il me sourit, me montrant qu'il n'était pas du tout atteint par mon geste. Connard !

\- Je suis ni adepte du sado maso et de la fessée. Ce que nous avons fait n'était pas une façon pour moi de vous corriger. J'ai dit cela uniquement pour vous provoquer et j'ai marqué un point.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fait des avances pour coucher avec moi ? lui demandai-je plus calmement.

\- N'avez-vous jamais ressenti un désir profond pour une personne ? Une envie si forte qu'elle vous empêche de travailler et de penser à autre chose ?

\- Non, mentis-je.

\- Avec personne ?

« _Si, vous !_ » Songeai-je.

\- Non, répétai-je.

Il plissa les yeux, me montrant qu'il ne me croyait pas. De toute façon, je n'étais pas douée pour mentir. Je n'étais donc pas surprise qu'il le lise sur mon visage.

\- Décidément, vous m'impressionnez, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Je vous impressionne ?

\- Hum, hum.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous volez les gens alors que vous êtes persuadée que vous empruntez seulement leurs biens et en plus de cela, vous mentez. Ai-je à faire à une kleptomane et à une mythomane ? C'est embêtant, Jasper, l'ami que nous avons en commun, ne m'a pas parlé de ce problème.

Bizarrement, je fus touchée et blessée par son observation. OK, je volais, je l'admettais enfin. Mais je n'étais pas une mythomane. Mon incapacité à mentir me forçais à être toujours honnête envers les gens ce qui, m'a valu pas mal d'emmerdes. Il semblerait que les hypocrites étaient plus appréciés que les personnes honnêtes. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'amis...

\- Je ne suis pas mythomane, dis-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise.

Puisque j'étais condamnée à rester dans ce cabinet jusqu'à ce que je trouve de quoi mettre en bas, autant continuer ma thérapie avec mon plan cul. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas intérêt à me faire payer une séance supplémentaire !

Il me regarda intensément comme s'il fouillait à travers mes yeux. C'était vraiment déstabilisant que je finissais par baisser les yeux et fixer mes mains.

\- Enfin, si, je vous ai menti...

Il ne répondit rien, mais je pouvais deviner qu'il attendait la suite.

\- Je n'ai pas simulé et j'ai aimé ce que nous avons fait.

Mon mensonge n'avait servi à rien. Il le savait déjà que j'avais aimé ce qu'il m'avait fait. C'était divinement bon ! Comment le cacher ? Je suis certaine qu'il pouvait encore lire :"Je viens de prendre mon pied" sur mon visage.

\- Vous voyez ce n'est pas compliqué.

Je relevai la tête et me levai subitement. Il fallait que je parte d'ici.

\- Vous savez quoi, c'était une erreur. Nous n'aurions jamais dû coucher ensemble et je vous rassure, je ne porterai pas plainte contre vous. J'ai aimé, mais ça s'arrête-là. Vous n'aurez pas de problème avec la justice et vous ne me verrez plus.

J'ouvris une porte que je devinais comme étant la salle d'eau et filai aux toilettes. Autant en profiter avant de quitter définitivement les lieux.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis un sac de sport à l'intérieur. J'avais espoir de trouver quelque chose à mettre en bas. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici et mon seul espoir était les vêtements de sport qui appartenait à mon psychologue.

Je tirai la chasse d'eau, ouvris le sac et m'emparai du jogging. Je l'enfilai et bien qu'il soit beaucoup trop grand pour moi, je réussi à me débrouiller pour le maintenir contre mes hanches. L'assemblage chemise et jogging n'était vraiment pas joli, mais tant pis, c'était juste pour rentrer chez moi.

Je sortis de la salle d'eau et visiblement, Edward attendait mon retour avec impatience. Il me détailla de la tête au pied avec un regard appréciateur.

Bon, il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir d'avoir pris son vêtement.

\- Mon jogging vous va à ravir.

\- Je vous le rendrais dès que possible.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que l'on se revoit ?

Oh _merde_ , j'avais oublié !

Je me raclai la gorge et lui répondis :

\- Eh bien, ce sera l'avant-dernière fois que nous nous verrons.

Il sourit et sembla satisfait de ma réponse. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne pensait pas recoucher avec moi dès que nous nous reverrons... Je savais déjà que j'allais avoir du mal à oublier cette journée alors s'il était possible de ne pas amplifier la frustration, ce serait génial !

\- Il me faudrait votre adresse pour que je puisse venir récupérer mon jogging. Je risque d'en avoir besoin car voyez-vous, j'aime bien courir après une longue journée de travail.

Si je donnais mon adresse, j'étais foutue. Remarquez, il me la demandait alors qu'il m'avait fait remplir un dossier où j'avais pris soin de fournir mes données personnelles. Avait-il fait cela par politesse ?

\- Vous possédez déjà mon adresse.

Il fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil sur le dossier qu'il avait enregistré sur son ordinateur.

\- Hum, excusez-moi, mais nous allons devoir recommencer.

\- Recommencer ?

\- Tout à l'heure, vous aviez votre tête sur mon clavier et mon ficher ne s'est pas enregistré.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air faussement navré. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il était réellement sérieux ou s'il souhaitait que je reste plus longtemps dans ce bureau.

\- Mais, vous n'avez pas d'autres rendez-vous ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais annulé ceux que j'avais pour...

Il s'interrompit soudainement tandis que je fis les gros yeux.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous aviez déjà prévu de me sauter dessus ! dis-je, prête à m'enfuir.

J'étais habillée, je n'avais donc aucune raison de rester prisonnière dans ce cabinet maudit.

\- Comment se fait-il que mon psychologue soit ami avec celui qui m'a conseillé de vous consulter ? Il aurait très bien pu me mettre en relation avec un autre professionnel que vous.

Je vis un éclair de jalousie dans son regard vert, me faisant rougir au passage. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Ça lui faisait quoi que je consulte un autre psychologue ? Bon, certes, nous venions de coucher ensemble, mais cela ne lui garantissait aucun droit sur moi.

\- Vous êtes jaloux ?

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, nia-t-il en vrillant son regard sur son ordinateur.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui avais le dessus ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

\- Vous êtes jaloux ! répétai-je en le montrant du doigt.

Il soupira lourdement et je jubilai intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que c'était gratifiant de pouvoir lire à travers ses yeux ! J'étais fière de moi et je ne ressentais plus l'envie de partir.

\- Que vous soyez jaloux ne changera rien, expliquai-je en prenant place sur la chaise. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne vous donne pas le droit d'être jaloux. Je compte bien partir d'ici et reprendre ma vie comme si je ne vous avais jamais rencontré.

Il reporta son regard vert sur moi et me répondit :

\- Je suis jaloux à l'idée de savoir qu'un autre homme puisse vous faire vivre la même chose que vous avez vécue aujourd'hui.

Je frissonnais rien qu'en repensant à ce que nous avions fait. Quand je pense qu'il y a moins d'une heure, je me trouvais allongée sur son bureau et prenais plaisir à recevoir ses délicieux coups de reins. Mumm...

 _Merde_ , il avait repris l'avantage !

 _\- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez bien pensé, mes relations sexuelles sont très... hum, rares._

J'avais honte d'avouer que mes relations sexuelles étaient inexistantes. Certes, j'avais décidé d'arrêter ce genre de relation pour me concentrer sur mon travail et attendre l'éventuel prince charmant, mais ma situation pouvait signifier que je n'étais pas attirante aux yeux des hommes...

\- C'est très embarrassant... marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Seriez-vous une femme compliquée ?

Je relevai la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas compliquée. J'ai moi-même décidé d'arrêter ce genre de relation, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous honte ?

Et voilà, mon psychologue était de retour. Enfin, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il me consultait plus sur ma vie sexuelle que sur ma kleptomanie.

\- Disons que vous deviez sûrement avoir plus de conquêtes à votre actif.

\- C'est vrai, mais je vous rassure, vous m'avez bluffé.

\- Bluffé ? Vraiment ?

\- Je vous ai désiré dès que vous êtes entrée dans mon cabinet. Alors non, Jasper n'est en rien complice de notre rencontre. Nous sommes de très bons amis et je me suis porté volontaire pour venir en aide à son amie. Et j'avais déjà annulé mes rendez-vous la veille pour que nous puissions avoir le temps de... de discuter.

\- Je ne vous croie pas.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que si vous n'aviez pas prévu de coucher avec moi, vous n'auriez jamais annulé vos rendez-vous car une consultation en général, dure moins d'une heure.

\- Qui vous dit que j'avais beaucoup de rendez-vous ? Le mardi est une journée où je prends les cas dits "spéciaux".

 _Sympa..._

\- Ah, parce que je suis un cas spécial ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais se leva lentement de son fauteuil, m'entraînant à l'imiter. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me faire ? Je le voyais venir à des kilomètres !

Il me dévisagea et me contourna, mais je l'empêchai de venir derrière moi en le suivant du regard. Je ne voulais pas me faire avoir.

 _Putain,_ j'aurais dû rentrer dès que j'avais enfilé son jogging ! Foutue curiosité à deux balles !

\- Cessez de fuir, Isabella.

Ah, ce n'est plus Mademoiselle Swan ? Intéressant...

\- Je ne fuis pas.

\- Oh que si, vous fuyez.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Votre attitude... N'oubliez pas, je suis psychologue. J'ai des capacités à analyser mes patients rien qu'en observant leurs attitudes.

Note à moi-même : ne jamais sortir avec un psychologue.

\- Vous refusez d'admettre que je vous attire et pourtant, votre propre corps vous trahi, analysa-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Face à lui, j'avais l'impression d'être une misérable proie. Il était le lion et j'étais une pauvre gazelle qui n'arrivait pas à fuir son prédateur. J'étais littéralement prise au piège. Et je l'étais davantage lorsque je me retrouvais coincée entre le mur et lui.

Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, de toute façon...

\- Votre respiration, vos frissons et vos yeux parlent pour vous, Isabella.

Je n'aimais pas lorsque l'on m'appelait par mon prénom. Je préférais de loin Bella, mais venant de lui, ce n'était pas dérangeant. C'était même carrément sexy et terriblement hot. J'allais me liquéfier sur place s'il continuait dans cette voie-là.

Il me bloqua contre le mur et posa ses mains au-dessus de ma tête. Je pouvais passer en-dessous de ses bras pour courir vers la sortie et m'enfuir, mais étrangement, je n'en avais pas envie. Je souhaitais qu'il continue à décrire le désir ardent que je ressentais pour lui depuis le début de la consultation.

\- Vous voyez, vous ne fuyez même pas, devina-t-il.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, avouai-je.

Il sourit, approcha sa tête et m'embrassa durement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et autorisai sa langue à venir taquiner et caresser la mienne. Il faisait ça tellement bien !

Je m'accrochai à son cou pour l'empêcher de rompre notre baiser ce qui ne put que le motiver à me toucher plus intimement. Mais cette fois-ci, son jogging était un obstacle plus important comparé à ma jupe. Toutefois, cela n'empêcha pas sa main baladeuse de s'y introduire pour venir caresser ma féminité déjà bouillante pour lui.

\- Dites-moi que vous me désirez.

Je gémis face à sa caresse, mais ne répondis rien. Si Monsieur-je-décide-de-tout désirait que j'avoue ce que je ressentais, il allait devoir s'armer de patience. Je n'allais pas lui céder si facilement.

J'arquai mon corps pour l'inciter à intensifier sa caresse et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que mon désir ardent pour lui était devenu incontrôlable. Sauf qu'il ne se contenta pas de ça. Il voulait que je lui dise à voix haute.

\- Je vous désire.

Il retira subitement sa main de son jogging.

\- Maintenant, acceptez de dîner avec moi.

Hein ? Quoi ? Il n'allait pas me laisser comme ça ?

\- Un dîner ? lui demandai-je, frustrée.

\- Ma mère m'a éduqué dans les règles de l'art. J'ai appris à respecter les femmes. Surtout celle qui a su attirer mon attention. Laissez-moi me comporter comme un gentleman en acceptant de dîner avec moi.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain soir.

Très tentant, cela dit.

\- J'accepte, mais à une condition.

Il embrassa mon cou et me répondit :

\- Je vous écoute.

\- A partir de demain soir, nous ne coucherons pas ensemble avant le troisième rendez-vous. Vous souhaitez vous comporter comme un gentleman alors autant faire les choses dans l'ordre.

\- A compter de demain soir ? Et pourquoi pas à compter de ce soir ?

Il avait deviné mon manège, mais je m'en foutais. Il n'était pas question qu'il me laisse comme une idiote frustrée. Il ne pouvait pas me chauffer et abandonner la seconde d'après. Je n'allais pas me faire avoir si facilement !

\- A votre avis.

Il sourit, prit ma main dans la sienne et la plaqua contre son érection. J'écarquillai les yeux et hoquetai de surprise en sentant l'impressionnante bosse à travers son jean. Qu'est-ce que c'était valorisant de savoir que c'était moi, qui lui provoquait ça !

Lorsque nous avons couché ensemble, je m'étais bien doutée que l'objet de mes désirs avait une taille importante et pour l'avoir senti en moi, il savait l'utiliser.

\- Mon désir pour vous ne quitte pas et j'ai bien l'intention de vous faire hurler de plaisir une seconde fois.

Et moi, j'ai bien l'intention de me laisser emporter jusqu'au septième ciel. Au moins, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? le provoquai-je.

Il grogna, m'embrassa fiévreusement et me porta jusqu'à son canapé d'angle.

« _Il y avait vraiment de tout dans ce cabinet !_ » songeai-je.

Finalement, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir écouté mon ami Jasper et d'être venu à cause de ma kleptomanie.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur cette OS dont l'inspiration m'est venue comme un coup de baguette magique. Dans tous les cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous êtes aussi amusée en la lisant.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des OS plus longs bien que la longueur de celui-ci me semble suffisante.

 **N'oubliez de laisser une trace de votre passage :3 !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


End file.
